


The Lovesickness

by michelle_hyde



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_hyde/pseuds/michelle_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas是新来的转校生，才刚刚转校来几天就引起了不必要的骚动。因为Gally看他非常不顺眼，总是找他麻烦。显然作为学生会管理的Alby不可能管到所有的这些欺凌小事，而Newt短暂地充当了Thomas的保护者。Minho是学校篮球队的明星球员，在Thomas转校来的头一个星期里他根本不知道学校里出现了这么个人，直到Gally的行为变得更加恶劣，同时Thomas不愿再仅仅接受Newt的袒护而决定反击。Minho非常迅速地被卷入了这场风波的中心，因为他们打赌瘦弱且个子不够高的Thomas没法通过篮球队的新生选拔赛，如果Thomas最后真的没有通过，Gally很明显就能做各种各样他们想象得到或想象不到的糟糕事情了，Minho不打算看Thomas落入那种境地，他也不会在选拔赛上放水。但他还有些自己的办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovesickness

Chapter1 

 

Thomas用五秒钟的时间思考了一下情况是怎么变成现在这样的——现在是下课时间，他正被堵在走廊里。这事儿还得有个不得不说的前提，他刚转到这所社区中学，第一天。

他猜自己总共记住了教室里的两个人，其中一个是他的前桌，那个金棕色头发的男孩，另一个在那一节课里拿纸团打了他的脑袋三次。其他人没给Thomas留下什么印象，Thomas怀疑对于其他人来说自己也是如此——这是他半年里的第四次转校了，他的自我介绍都是背下来的，是那种绝对不会令人产生兴趣的干巴巴的东西。

现在堵住Thomas的不是任何一个他能记得住的人，或者说这个人根本不是他所在的那个班级里的。眼前的这家伙长得足够显眼，高出Thomas半个头，长了一张没耐心的脸。Thomas总是会记住这种人，然后对他敬而远之。这次他没能成功，所以他才只能站在这儿发呆。

“嘿！新来的，你在发什么愣？！”对方更近地凑了上来，看上去就是要撸起袖子跟Thomas在这儿打一架。

“我应该不认识你。”Thomas往后退了一步，他可以现在不使用自己的储物柜，说实话，他还不知道自己的储物柜究竟在哪儿——这不重要，他只是不想站在这儿和陌生人纠缠不清。不用看也知道，这些下课后逗留在走廊里的人现在正把目光集中在他们身上，准备看个热闹。

“是吗？我见过你。”那个男孩说，这令Thomas皱起眉头来，“我见过你，对你印象深着呢，新来的。转走吧，不然我不会让你好过的！”

Thomas听见一些起哄的声音，来自那些根本不认识他，他也不认识的人。硬要说的话，这就是高中生。Thomas用力吞了一口口水，他本来并不应该害怕，因为他的脑子里确实没有关于这个男孩的任何记忆。但没来由地，他感到紧张，就像是他真的做了什么亏心事似的。

他不想再转学了，转学这件事即使熟悉起来也要人命。Thomas就想像每一个普通高中生，在这儿念完剩下两年。

Thomas被对方的指头戳中肩头，条件反射地，他冲上去攥住了那个男孩的领子。

这绝对是条件反射，他发誓——他几乎是立刻就松开了。紧接着他看到对方几乎要喷出火的眼睛。

眼看着入学第一天他就少不了挨一顿揍了。

 

“这儿发生了什么？”楼梯的方向传来一个温和的声音——尽管温和，但相当有力。Thomas回头看了一眼，是坐在他前面的那个家伙，他刚从楼梯上下来，一步一步地走向他们，围观的人立刻就散了。

看来这是个相当有地位的人。Thomas猜测，也许是校长的儿子，或者学生会长，要么二者皆是。他立刻转开了视线——这儿发生的小骚乱他脱不了干系，他动手了，尽管谁也没有受伤。

“他动手了，Newt。”

“Gally，做你该做的事情去。”被叫做Newt的男孩说，他现在走到Thomas身边儿了，Thomas注意到他们俩差不多高，可能Newt要高上一些，但Thomas宁愿相信这里有Newt那一头卷发的功劳。

Gally用力地出了一口气，他抬起手指着Newt，毫不客气：“你袒护这个新人，可以，但我会搞定他的，你记住了。”

两个一直跟在他后面的高个儿男孩听到这句话就像是听到了什么指令似的往后退了两步。Gally怒瞪着Thomas，一边后退一边冲他比了个难看的手势。

“他脑子不太好。”Newt突然开口说，他的声音不大，只有站在他旁边的Thomas能够听见。他还看着Gally转身离去的背影，然后摇了摇头，“如果不是每天都想着这些没用的事情，他可能要比现在好的多。”

Thomas感觉自己松了口气：“我都不知道怎么惹到他了。”

“要我说的话，可能只是你出现在这儿——Gally对所有他看不顺眼的人脾气都不太好，但他也不算个坏人。”Newt露出笑容，“BTW，我是Newt，你可能已经知道我了。”

“Yeah。”Thomas心不在焉地说，他的脑子飞快地运转，过了好一会儿才停下来。“抱歉，我在走神。”

“我能理解。换了谁都没法一下子就接受第一天就碰上Gally这样的人。”Newt点点头，拍了拍Thomas的肩膀，“我们一边走一边说吧，午休时间也不是很长。”

Thomas就这样被他架住了肩膀，整个人拖着往前走。Newt可比看上去要强壮多了，Thomas都没有能够一下子从这样的钳制中挣脱出来。

 

这就是一所普通的社区中学。Thomas没什么选择，只是就近入学。他跟着母亲不停地更换学校已经有好几年时间了。他读过的学校可能比一般人多出两倍。升入高中之后这种情况变本加厉了，他差点儿要留级一年，才能跟上课程进度。

Newt先带他去了属于他的储物柜那里，好让他把不用的课本和杂物放下而不用一直背在书包里。这个柜子有些生锈的痕迹，但看起来还算牢固，Thomas感到相当满意。“我现在还不打算放什么东西。”他对Newt说，“看样子我得找一把足够牢靠的锁。”

“你是应该。”Newt露出一个了然的表情，“虽然我们这儿通常没有那些事情——你知道的，撬开你的柜子往里扔死老鼠啊，或者诸如此类的，Alby不允许。”

Alby——一个新的名字。在此之前的几个小时Thomas还没听人提到过，这引起了他的好奇心。Newt已经往前走开了，于是他赶紧掩上柜子门跟了上去：“那是谁？”

“你说Alby？反正你早晚会知道他的，他是学生会主席，他管所有的事情。”Newt就像在说“我今天的午饭里有胡萝卜”这么一件事儿似的，显然不想对这件事多提，“他会来找你谈的，他总跟新生谈话。”

这话说的就好像Alby已经在这所学校里待了好几十年。

“Alby明年就毕业了。”Newt就像是读到了Thomas脑子里的思想似的，“到时候你就会发现，你简直没法过少了他的日子。”

越说越离谱了。Thomas发自内心地这么认为。

他们穿过一楼的走廊，走廊尽头有一扇小门开着——“通向操场”，Newt这么说——Thomas注意到门上挂着一把看上去相当有分量的大锁。

“晚上是不能到操场来的。听说好几年前有人企图在这儿纵火。现在晚上不仅这扇门会封死，不管你从哪个角度进入学校里来，都不可能进入操场里面。”

Newt说话像是有一种魔力，专门把人的注意力引向他这番话里无关紧要的部分。Thomas紧紧地跟上他的思路，还要紧紧地跟着他的步子：“为什么会在操场纵火？”

“你没听到我说的吗？那是好几年前的事情了，我不知道。”Newt看起来像是要放声大笑，“你觉得我像是在这里待了十多年的样子吗？”

完全不像。Thomas在心里想，Newt看上去顶多比他大一岁，跟何况他们还是同级生。

“你得少说傻话。”跨出门的那一刻Newt说，Thomas本来肯定想着什么要反驳他的，但他前脚刚跨出门口，就被一阵大风吹得歪了一下身子，操场上所有的声音似乎都跑到他耳朵里来了。

最清楚地一声在喊：“退后！！”

Thomas几乎下意识地退了一步。但Newt扯住了他。

“发生了什么？”Thomas有些尴尬，明明只是非常普通的情况他，他自己居然丧失了反应的能力，“那是什么？”

Newt眯着眼睛，刚才那阵风已经过去了，但太阳还大，他抬起手遮住阳光，紧接着笑起来：“Well，恭喜你见到学校的‘英雄们’。”他说“英雄们”的时候听上去足够真挚，Thomas几乎立刻就信以为真：“英雄？”

“篮球队在训练。”Newt开怀大笑起来，“你要知道，他们每年都能赢得州赛的奖杯。”

Thomas不参加这些团体运动，从来不。他没法在一个社团里待超过一个学期，那就没什么用。

“嘿！”Newt突然冲那边大喊，“Minho！”

户外篮球场上立刻就有人回应，Thomas认出来就是这个声音刚才喊了那声“退后”。他看到一个人影向他们招手，但离的太远，Thomas怎么眯眼都没法看清楚这个人到底是谁。

 

\------------------------TBC--------------------------------


End file.
